Vampires? Scary? NEVER!
by tt0tally-xx0xx-AWs0m333
Summary: Poor Mollys in a tiz! Shes supossed to be filling in for Bella but NOT fall in love with Edward. Well, she got that part wrong!
1. Preface

My name is Molly Jade Smith and I always knew I was different. When I was little, strangers, just people walking down the street, would stare at me like I'd spilt drink down my top. As I grew, I tried to ignore them but other things were happening, that I couldn't ignore. Not even in my dreams.

I would see things. Just for a moment, but that was long enough to scare me stiff. Bright lights like something you would see on 'Primeval' and sometimes, even people. Its sounds stupid, I know, but I could swear I knew those people were from books and films and TV shows. Fictional characters that I knew could not be real. But they were there!

At the age of thirteen I could no longer bear the unimaginable things that were happening. I was getting to the point of madness. Therefore I started doing things to take my mind off the things I saw. I sneaked out of my house, a lot. Started drugs, Cigarettes. You name it, I tried it. But none of it worked. People at school would avoid me; call me "Freak" and other hurtful names. I was violent and vicious and quite simply a madwomen.

It was at the age of seventeen that it all made sense. Amazing, Unbelievable, Incredible sense. This is my Story...


	2. Chapter 1: The Voice!

It was a Friday night. I was always the only one not invited to the cool parties. Seriously, even Brad, the school geek, was invited, but me? _Of course not!_ To be honest I had never been to a proper party. I know, it was a disgrace but what can I say; I'm just not a people person. People tend to avoid you when you have a history like mine.

So there I was. A loner. Sitting in my room doing well nothing, nothing at all. Back then I preferred being on my own. Being on my own gave me time to think, time to dream. Not that I normally got far before _they_ came. The people in the shadows. That's what I called them anyway, because, well, I couldn't be bothered thinking of a really horrific name for them. I'm lazy! It's a gift really.

"Molly, are you in bed? You're father and I am going out. You'll be ok on your own wont you?" My obsessive, overprotective mum called. Little did she know. "Yeah, I'll be fine mum. You have fun!" my mum _still_ thinks I'm her little baby. Shame she hadn't heard what my class mates were saying. She would have a fit! So lucky she was leaving, or she'd come into my room, expecting to see her goody-two-shoes of a daughter, to find a note saying "See Ya!" and no sign of any _goody-two-shoes. _But it's what I do! So I left. I had packed my "lil denim bag" ready for a night of scandal. But was I going to get one? NO!

I was planning to have fun that night. I was all siked about it. And I was having fun. Until I saw it. I was just walking though the park on my way to crash a few parties when all of a sudden it was there. One minute there's a tree, the next there's a great big light. It was the most dazzling thing I had ever seen. It changed shape constantly and would expand every now and then too. But that was not why I couldn't take my eyes off it. There was this _voice_ that kept saying "I need your help, come". When I say voice, I mean pull. I could hear it and yet it wasn't put into sentences. I felt it and obeyed it -which was probably the most stupid thing anyone could ever do- I walked closer and closer. I didn't even blink. I can remember the smell of it –not your usual smell but one of curiosity and intriguing authority. At the moment I stepped into it, I regretted it, because I was somewhere else.

It was cold here and wet and green. Very, very green. I had no idea where I was. At all! But the voice I had heard before was telling me. It had taken on a more human pitch. Now I could hear it properly and it sounded familiar. It sounded like a girl's voice. This girl sounded in pain. Again I obeyed the voice and did what she said. She, the voice, led me to a house. I knew this house. I knew it well!


	3. Chapter 2: Oh My GOD!

Oh My God!!! This house was no ordinary house it was an exact replica of the house I'd seen in those Twilight movies. It was Bella Swan's house. Ok, now I was freaked out! If it weren't for that stupid voice and my curiosity I would never have come and everything would be normal. But it wasn't then and it isn't now! I, the coward that I am, just turned round and walked away but the voice was screaming now. It was crying and screeching and begging for me not to leave. What else could I do? She was in so much pain and, from what I could gather, I was the only one that could help. I am such a SOFTY! "Listen voice," I said very cheesily "It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that this is way too weird!" "Please help me. I need to get back. I need to live. I need to see him!" the voice cried. "I'm sorry but-" "No you have to help" she interrupted me and erupted into sobs. I could practically hear the tears streaming down her face. I was not expecting this. "OK but I want you to know. I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing here and to be honest this is way too Twilight-y for me" as soon as I said that she burst out laughing only without humour. Another thing I was not expecting. "Thank you. Now go into the house and sleep. You will know what to do in the morning." Was all she said. Then it was silent. I did as she said. The empty room had a window facing the front of the house. And looked exactly the same as Bella's room looked in the movie. FREAKISH!

I woke in that house, in that room, in that bed. I hadn't slept well. The constant _whoosh_ing of the rain and wind didn't stop all though the night making sleep impossible. I could remember what happened last night more clearly now that I was not under the influence of the voice. It was all kind of just sinking in when I saw a note on the bedside table._ Oh no! _Was all I could think. The note read...

Molly Jade Smith, I'm so sorry for bringing you here. But I need you to save me. You are the only one who could help and he needs your help too. Please. Pretend to be me. Go to my school. Be part of my family. And make him trust you. When he does, tell him about me. Then the rest will become clear. You have powers beyond imagination; use them if you have to. Just save us. I need to see him, to meet him, to know him. Thank you.

Bella

_Bella? Yeah right! I mean come on. This is way too Twilight Saga._ If only I knew then. Ironic is the perfect word for what happened that day. Exceedingly ironic! So, anyway, I packed for a first day of school. Not having any idea what was in store for me. I raided the kitchen for some food but none was available so I made do with a glass of milk. Then I set off in a rusty old red truck. Practically a tractor. But I was sure I knew the thing from somewhere, I was just hoping it wasn't Twilight that I got it from.

I only knew where the school was thanks to a sign. "Bella" hadn't even left directions. When I arrived I parked in a little car park near, what I gathered, thanks to the sign, was the main office. No other cars were there so I assumed this car park was out of bounds. But who could blame me, I had no idea.

Inside the office was a red haired woman. She sat behind a long counter that practically cut the room in half. There were pot plants everywhere – as if the greenery outside wasn't enough- and a line of padded folding chairs. The carpet was orange-flecked making the room seem even smaller, not to mention the masses of notices and awards cluttering the walls. The red haired women looked up. "Can I help you?" "I'm Molly Jade Smith" I informed her,-no way was I going say I was Bella- and saw the awareness immediately light her eyes. "Of course. Your father, Charlie, has told me all about you" she replied. _Who on earth is Charlie? _ "I'm sure he has" a lie of course. What I was actually thinking was; _I am sooo not sure of ANYTHING!_ She dug though a pile of documents on her desk and eventually found what she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and she gave me a slip to have each teacher sign and to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled and, by the looks of it, was hoping that I would like it here. I doubted that. None the less I smiled back as if I knew what she was talking about, which I didn't.

I went back to my truck, by this time the place was filling up with students, and started to follow the other cars into a more crowded car park. As I parked I noticed a really nice silver Volvo that I really wanted but apart from that there were no _fancy_ cars. Not that it helped the "Notice me" truck that I was driving to blend in. I reckon it was the VERY LOAD noise it was making. I was beginning to really hate that car.

My morning passed quickly. I met an overly helpful boy named Eric. You know, the chest club type. He led me to my second period. We talked about the weather. It was raining, a lot – not that I ever minded the rain but a girl can only take so much. According to him I'm supposed to be from Phoenix –where ever that is- I simply told him that it was sunny in phoenix which he excepted so I'm thinking I was right. He also mentioned that I wasn't very tanned –offensive or what- so I told him I was part albino,_ quick thinking Molly! _My Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner made me stand up in front of the class; I used that moment to shoot dirty looks at everyone that stared at me. Most of them cowered in terror –when you go through some of the things I've been through you learn how look deadly, its instinctive. Apart from those very boring points, my morning was very, very boring.

I never was one for faces but I did recognise the girl that walked me to the cafeteria. She was in my class for two subjects -I couldn't remember her name, if I could of, it would have saved me a lot of bother- but I recognised her from something else I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was so frustrating. I turned my head to see if there was anyone else I recognised. There was!

"OH MY GOD! It's flipping Robert Pattinson!" I whispered in complete shock. I was feeling faint! "OMG! This is...is...is. OMG!" "Who's Robert Pattinson?" asked the girl I had forgotten the name of. "DONT EVEN SAY THAT! He's flipping sitting over there." I almost screeched. "Who?" was all she said. _Where on earth am I? People that don't know about Twilight. I must be on some alien planet._ "Oh come on." I groaned. "Twilight? Bella Swan? Vampires? The Cullens? New Moon? Eclipse? Breaking Dawn? Flipping Midnight Sun?" my voice accelerated as the panic set in. Their faces were frustratingly still clueless, so I continued. "You know? The book!" at that moment it all clicked. When I turned my head again to make sure I wasn't just slightly mad, not only was my suspicions confirmed but I was suddenly looking five ravenous vampires in the eye. They had heard my conversation. _Oh fantastic. Not only am I stuck in a book and I'm supposed to be filling in for the main character but I'm also now in danger of becoming a meal!_ "Erm I probably should have stopped talking a while ago." I said, mostly to myself. "Never mind. Must be a Phoenix thing." As if! Twilight is Global! I did not even dare to take my eyes of theirs. They could have been trying to scare me but I was too shocked to feel anything other than SHOCK! And to make matters worse I had to sit next to one of them next period. The one that wanted to kill me most!

"I've left something in my car. I'll just go get it" I said to everyone on the table that I suddenly knew the names of and practically ran out of the cafeteria. Just as I reached the door and glanced back to see all the Cullens following me out. This was bad, very, very bad!


	4. Chapter 3: Awkward

I ran to my car. Got in and attempted to turn the key but my hand was shaking. Not out of fear but out of SHOCK! I jumped from the driver's seat to the passengers when the fist hit the window. Luckily I didn't scream. It was Rosalie that had hit the window and Emmet was opening the passenger door. _OH MY GOD!!! _Then he dragged me out on to the cold tarmac. I didn't scream but I did punch and kick a lot.

"Get off me Emmet. You oversized bloodsucker" I said as calmly as I could under the circumstances. "How do you know about us" he said. Completely ignoring my insulting commands. "I said GET OFF ME!" He didn't. "I'll scream 'Vampires' at the top of my voice." He let go of me then. "Now, let's all just calm down and talk about this as rational mythical creatures and a human." I managed to stand and I was looking Emmet in the eye. Afraid that he might launch at me at any second. "Who_ are_ you?" it was Alice who asked that. When she asked, I suddenly realised I had no idea who I was. I knew my name but all else was yet to be discovered apart from the tiny, little fact that I was mad. "My name is Molly Jade Smith." I replied simply. "I know all about you so please don't introduce yourselves." I was playing with their tempers. _BAD IDEA!_ I was trying to calm down but it was near to impossible. Jasper's obvious calming effect was not working. On me anyway. "How do you know about us?" Ok. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? "I'm very clever" I hesitated in saying those words hoping they would settle with that truthful yet obvious cover-up and not pry for answers. Hoping was a lost cause. Emmet suddenly had me in a choke hold and was strangling me. "RATIONAL MYTHICAL CREATURES AND A HUMAN!" I screeched. They didn't listen, instead they just growled and for the first time, I noticed Edward was missing. _Probably can't stick the stench._ I thought.

"How do you know about us?" Rosalie growled. God I hate Rosalie, always have. "Cant... breath!" I choked. Emmet loosened his grip. I decided to lie, a very clever and brilliant –if I do say so myself- lie. "I can read your minds" _oh yeah brilliant lie!_ "Wow!" they all said and Emmet even let go of me. I told you it was brilliant. "ONLY KIDDING!" And I legged it. I ran straight for the Forrest at the other end of the car park. I didn't dare look behind me at the DEADLY VAMPIRES that were almost certainly about to kill me.

I actually reached the trees before they came but at the second tree I passed I was suddenly surrounded. They were closing in on me all crouched and about to pounce. I couldn't help but laugh. I actually laughed. I fell on the floor and laughed, I was crying I was laughing so much. For no reason I just LAUGHED! They must have thought I was having a fit or something because they all stood up straight and stared at me like I was an alien. If only.

"If I told you I would have to kill you. Anyways I have no idea myself!" I was still laughing so it came out as; Blah, blah, haha blah! I finally stopped laughing and tried to be serious. It was vaguely working. "In English please" Jasper said. They hadn't understood me. Thank God. "I just told you and I won't repeat it. It's your fault if you weren't listening. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere. Goodbye." I stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the school but had to stop when Emmet grabbed me. Again.

"Emmet if you touch me one more time I will be forced to do something I really don't want to." A lie of course but Bella did say I had powers, maybe they would show up._ Hopefully they'd show up._ He didn't let go. They all started muttering and murmuring quietly to each other. So quietly in fact that I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I could guess. They were discussing how to get rid of me. _Oh just great!_ "Let go of me! I know kungfu!" My threats weren't working, in fact I could swear I heard him chuckle. And then I did something very cool indeed. I simply put my hand on his chest and he SHOT BACKWARDS! _Wow! OH MY GOD! Wow!_ "HA! I told you!" I was clapping my hands and laughing with more shock than victory, oblivious to the stares and dropped jaws directed at me. "Oh my god" Rosalie said. "Wow" Alice said. "How on earth...?" Jasper said. "Ow" Emmet said. "What happened here?" Carlisle said. He was standing behind Jasper with Edward and Esme by his side. Edward had called for help and did not run away from the smell. Still didn't make him seem as cool as Alice or Emmet. "You must be Molly Jade Smith. Would you like to explain what is going on and how you know about us?" "Yes to the first. No to the second. This Vampire was manhandling me, so I pushed him away. Your Children have been pursuing me and just generally not being nice. If I were you I would take them home and deprive them of bears and mountain lions for two weeks. This behaviour should not be tolerated." Ok I admit it I went a little overboard but who could blame me it was just so tempting. The growling was back. "Right well I'll do that, but at the moment I really need you to tell me how you know about us. Please." "If I told you I would have to kill you." The growls got louder. "Would you settle for a half truth?" I said quickly to stop Emmet from manhandling me again. "Ok then." "Stephanie Meyer told me." "And who is Stephanie Meyer?" "She's an author and a genius!" "How does she know about us?" "Yeah I'm not going to answer that one. All I'm going to say is that she's not a threat, she's dead" _in this dimension. "_Me and Bella are the only ones that know and as far as I can tell Bella can only talk to me." They all just stood there. Didn't move a muscle. Their expressions ranged from shock to anger (mainly Rosalie) to confusion. It was very unnerving.

"So... Awkward!" The silence was getting too much I had to break it. Finally Carlisle spoke._ Halleluiah. "_You're the only threat, yes?" he said in a very cautious voice. "Theoretically." I said simply and truthfully. "So there could be others?" his voice changed from cautious to angry. "Listen,_ I_ don't even know what's going on. _I'm_ still hooked on the 'me being in a book thing', to be honest." "You are in a book?" he sounded completely confused, just how I was feeling. "It's a long story. Can we just forget this ever happened? I'm tired and I now have to endure the rest of school so can't we just call a truce. How about I won't tell anyone about you, if you don't kill me? Yes?" I was rushing because I was really quite scared that if I stayed any longer Edward, although he was standing up wind from me, might catch a whiff of my 'Bella' scent and kill me in that second. "Sounds fair." He looked calm but the others looked as if he were signing a contract with the devil. _Thank God Carlisle is not one for fighting! _I thought.

I simply nodded and turned about to go back to school when I saw the dilemma. Edward was in my way and was surely going to catch my scent if I passed him. So there I was, standing in a circle of vampires and my way out of death was probably my way into death. _What luck!_

I decided that since I hadn't yet celebrated my new found strength –not something I was going to do in front of the CULLENS! Therefore I had to get to school to do it- I would have to 'risk it for a biscuit' as they say. And I was going to do it thoroughly! I walked straight up to where Edward stood and flipped my hair in front of his face and nudged him as I walked past. GOD I WAS STUPID! In that moment at least fifty things happened all at once. Suddenly I was in Edwards arm. Suddenly his lips were at my throat. Suddenly Emmet grabbed him. Suddenly I was pushing them both away. Suddenly Carlisle was shouting. Suddenly Edward lunged again. Suddenly I heard Bella's voice. Suddenly Edward's teeth touched my neck. Suddenly I was in Bella's room.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I made a weak and feeble scream that had been delayed in the rush. "How on this flipping Earth did I get here?" I was not in shock. I knew what would happen when I decided to walk past him. It was my fault and I knew it. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HE WANTS TO KILL YOU AND YOU PRACTICALLY INVITED HIM TO! YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID!" Bella screeched. I could actually see her now and she looked like I had just punched her in the face –which I may have done if she didn't say the next thing she said. "It hurts him when he betrays his father's trust, when he becomes a monster. WHEN YOU MAKE HIM HURT YOU!" "Awwwwwwwwww" I couldn't help it. She was in no way worried about me, no; it was him she cared about. Which should have offended me but instead I thought it was really cute. "Awwwwwwww" I said again. "I promise I'll apologise to him when I see him next. Now will you please tell me HOW I AM HERE?" I shouted the last bit. "You better! And I teleported you." My face was blank. "Like how I got you here." My face was still blank. "Do you actually have any idea what's going on?" "Not a Dicky Bird" Finally I was going to get some answers! "Well... A few weeks ago Aro found and created an alliance with a very special vampire. She could see the future and manipulate it. And she could trap people in semi- dimensions. She saw Edward and the skill he has and she saw me. She found out that if I never show up, Edward eventually joins Aro. So she trapped me in this semi-dimension. "A semi-dimension is a dimension that can, if their power is great enough, be manipulated and seep though into other realities. You have that power. I saw your power like a candle in the dark and knew you could help me. I saw my future with Edward and his _without_ me and what you have to do to make it right. You'll need Edwards help for that because I need a link with _this_ world and you _can't _take Charlie." "When I brought you here I made a compromise if you came here you would fill in for me, people would remember you as me and you are now technically in my place and cannot leave here until I am back where I should be. This role has to be filled at all times. It is your power that lets me be here. That lets me talk. That lets me live. That lets me love. If you go I become only a shadow. If you go Edward will be forced to do things that are in no way _humane. _ And I will slowly disappear, watching my Edward be... not my Edward. You are not the only one of your kind but you are the most powerful. The vampire, the one that sent me here has only a percentage of the power you have and still she is a sorceress of great skill. Please help me now you know why you must. Please help." She spoke slowly but as she said the last words of her amazing speech her tone became lighter. "And to think all those people that have the power to overthrow a universe and most of them live their lives and never ever know. You're lucky."

"Wow!" I said because I was in no state to say anything else. _Wow! _"Wow!"


	5. Chapter 4: Note to Self!

After that bombshell I was left completely 'out of it' and yet I still walked and talked. My body was functioning; it was my mind that was dormant. I went downstairs and thanks to Twilight acted pretty like Bella (if I do say so myself) towards Charlie. I cooked him dinner –soup because that's all I can make- and then went upstairs to think, or in other words, practice my new found powers! _Oh Yeah!_

By nine o clock I had discovered that I had super cool super strength, super sight, super speed, super hearing and last but defiantly not least I could conjure up a kind of white glowing sphere (I had no idea what that was supposed to do). I retried to bed early knowing that Edward wouldn't be at school tomorrow and that the Cullens were probably going to make sure I wouldn't wake up in the morning. _Well this is going to be a peaceful and anxietyless sleep._

Surprisingly, I woke up. That day was uneventful, I was right Edward was gone, but the Cullens were acting as if nothing had happened (not something I was expecting). Not even a dirty look. No one even noticed I had skipped a few classes yesterday. That was offensive. The week was boring; I would have to wait until Edward returned to spring my 'I need your help to save your soon-to-be wife' speech so nothing interesting was happening. I started to become good friends with Jessica and especially Angela and Mike was ok, very puppy dog like though. He was organising a trip to La Push (wolf territory) and I was invited. I agreed to go even though I'd probably be off saving Bella. But why not! Edward didn't return until the snow started I knew that from the book and I knew the conversation Bella and Edward had had in the book off by heart (thanks to my obsessed cousin, Jill, and the tiny fact that she liked to recite that twilight conversation, ALOT). So hopefully that test on onion root tips was going to be the same as in the book, that way I would look like a genius. A girl likes to impress!

Finally it started to snow. The morning ran smoothly, I had a test in English on Wuthering Heights. Pity the answers to that weren't in the book. I was settling in at school but that was all going to change when I saw Edward. I was already in a tiz and I didn't even know whether he was back or not, I mean, he could have been really freaked out and left for ages. Maybe he wasn't coming back. As if I had luck like that! When I walked from English with Mike ready for my next lesson it was properly snowing. _Just Great! _ "Wow," Mike said "It's snowing." "Ohhhh" I groaned. Now my butterflies had changed to lions. He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?" "It's not that I don't like snow I just don't like what it represents." That was the truth. I used to love snow. USED TO! He pondered this for a bit then said "What does it represent?" just as he said that I realised what was about to happen. "Watch out!" I said as I pulled him out of the way of a wet sludgy snowball. I was quite pleased with myself at that. _I must pay more attention when reading than I thought!_ "Thanks." Then he grabbed some snow and moulded a perfectly circular snowball and focussed his eyes on Eric's retreating figure. I nodded then realised he was looking the other way. "No worries. I'll see you at lunch!" I called as I walked. He just nodded. Something I failed miserably at.

Throughout the morning everyone chatted excitedly about the snow. Only I knew its consequences. It was the first snowfall of the year. _IRONIC! _Was all I could think. I stayed exceedingly nervous all morning and kept looking over my shoulder like someone was watching me. I really hoped no one was.

I walked cautiously to the cafeteria . I was never hit with a snowball, everyone just kept on missing. Jessica found this hilarious and skilful when all I was doing was walking. Mike caught up with us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting in his hair. He and Jessica started talking to each other about the snow –something I was not in the mood to listen to, or even pretend to listen to- and laughing like it was the best day ever. I looked over towards the table in which the Cullens always sat and froze. He was back!

Jessica pulled on my arm. "Hello? Molly? What do you want?" she said. I looked down, I felt faint. Then I reminded myself that I shouldn't show any fear. They could use it as an advantage if I did. "What's with molly?" Mike asked Jessica. "Nothing" I answered. "I'll just get a drink today." I caught up to the end of the line. "Aren't you hungry?" asked Jessica. "I feel a bit sick, that's all" I said, hoping it would have the same effect on Edward as it had when Bella said it. _I wish!_ I waited for them to get their food and then followed them to a table, where a few other people were sitting. I sipped my drink slowly, my stomach churning. Mike asked, unnecessarily, how I was feeling twice. I told him it was nothing, knowing that if I did play it up I would just have to confront Edward tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that. So I convinced myself to stay and go to biology. I allowed myself one glance at the Cullens each day and today was no exception. I looked up at them discreetly to check if any of them were looking at me. They weren't so I turned my head fully to noticeably look at them. I had to admit Robert, I mean Edward, was cute but not in a way that I would jump in front of a bus for him. No, definitely not that. No offence to Robert Pattinson wherever he may be. "Molly, what are you staring at?" the intruder said. Jessica was always noisy. Her eyes followed my stare.

At that precise moment, and as I'd expected, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair conceal my face -I had long hair then, my mum never let me cut it because she said my hair colour was too nice to let go. I still find my hair a boring brown but mothers say what mothers say - and felt my cheeks go a slight red. It was stupid of me to feel self-conscious. I don't know why I did. There was nothing for me to feel self conscious about at all and yet I was. He hadn't even looked angry or upset. He just looked frustrated. I could guess why.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled in my ear. _Cause I really wanted to know that!_ "Really? Funny that." I replied doubting she worked out my sarcastic tone. "It is?" she said. She was really thick. No offence. "I don't think he likes me." I said casually like I didn't really care. I still felt nervous. "The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." She said. _I'm sure your loving that_ I thought. "Don't even look at him. He's not worth it." I turned slightly to see if I had insulted him when I put so much forced hate into those words. His face was unreadable but I was hoping Edward was biting back I growl. "Too right!" she practically snarled. Well that was unexpected. I'd thought Jessica would stand up for him. My bad.

Mike interrupted us then. He was planning a snow fight in the parking lot after school. Too bad there was going to be no snow left. He wanted us to join, Jessica agreed quickly but I said "I bet you the snows already gone; in fact it's probably raining right now." They looked at me as if I was mad; I just smiled and glanced at the Cullens. _That_ had turned their heads. I giggled a little but didn't laugh as I wanted to. Nor did I run away, something I also wanted to do.

Lunch passed quickly. I was all but in any way ready for my next period. This was going to be fun! As usual I walked with Mike to class. When we reached the door out of the cafeteria everyone groaned. The snow_ had_ melted and it _was _raining. Mike started to stare at me. "Are you psychic" he asked. I wish I was. "It has been said." Was my only reply. I didn't say a word on the way to class -I was too nervous to say anything- but Mike made childish remarks about the snow melting all the way there. When I got to class my table was empty, as I expected. Mr. Banner was walking around the room giving out a microscope and a box of slides to each table. I looked towards the door. No Edward. I returned my gaze to the doodle I was making on my page, anxious. Where was he? Did he decide not to come? If so why not, if could bare it with Bella so easily? Then I remembered the tiny fact that Edward was stupidly, unknowingly in love with Bella when she sat here. Then I heard the chair next to me move. My stomach jumped and swirled at the sound. _And so it begins. _

Before Mr. Banner had even started his 'what you must do for today's lesson' speech, I heard those dreaded words. "Hello," he said. Although he had a gorgeous voice I suddenly decided I hated him, which I didn't. I looked up. He_ looked_ friendly but looks can be deceiving. "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Molly." _WELL DUH!_ "That's what they call me." I said simply. I paused for a moment as I considered how I was going to word my next sentence. "I don't like you. No offence." I said this in a civilised way, if it were not for what I actually said; it would have been thoroughly polite. He turned his head, a frown playing on his lips. At that rate I wasn't going to be able to get his help, let alone his trust. "I'm sorry. For what happened. I couldn't... I didn't... I'm sorry." He turned his head to face me. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and I heard it in his voice. I suddenly felt bad for what I did. YEAH RIGHT! He continued. "You must have been so scared. I'm sorry!"

I laughed out loud, then noticed everyone look at me and tried to cover it up with a cough unsuccessfully. He turned and stared at me then. I had my laughter under control; I just hoped he wouldn't set it off again. I was already embarrassed. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." I said in a casual tone. Mike was eavesdropping. "It could have been worse. And, for future reverence, I was in no way scared." _Because I already knew what would happen when it did_. I added mentally. He just looked at me like I was mad, which I was. "What?" he said in an incredulous tone. "You don't _blame_ me. But I could have killed you!" I ignored him, trying not to laugh again, and picked up the first slide. I briefly examined it without using the microscope. "Get started," Mr. Banner commanded. Edward and I took no notice of him. Edward still looked at me with shock.

I still had the slide in my hand. "Prophase. I'm almost certain." I said not bothering to look in the microscope. He stared! "You want to check?" he didn't answer; he just took the slide from my flat palm and examined it in the microscope. He frowned with confusion. Then wrote down the answer on the sheet. I was right!

"How did you...?" he asked. I just smiled. "The next one's Anaphase. And the one after that is Interphase." I said in a very cocky way. "I'm sure you'll manage with the rest by yourself." Twilight didn't say the other answers. He stared but wrote the answers in without even checking. Then did the last two himself. We were finished before most people had even begun. I didn't bother looking to see how everyone else was getting along, I already knew. Terribly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Edward. He looked almost pleased. "If you were, say, stuck in a book, and you needed to tell someone that you desperately needed their help. How would you start?" I really did need his help. "Well... I would probably say 'I need your help'" he said casually, but I could tell he was waiting for me to ask him for help. No way was I going to give him that pleasure. At first. "Noted. And if, say, the person you needed help from was a main character in the book you were stuck in, how would you tell that person that?" "I think your way is quite effective." He answered. He was catching on. "All my ways are effective!" _As if!_

Mr. Banner interrupted us then, "So, Edward, didn't you think molly should get a chance with the microscope." "Actually, she identified three of the five." Mr. Banner looked at me then; his expression was offensively sceptical. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked. _NO!_ "Vaguely." I lied. "Were you in an advanced placement in phoenix?" he asked again. _NO!_ "Yes, I was" I lied. He started talking on whilst walking away but I already knew what he said. No need to listen.

"Where are you from?" Edward asked when I was least expecting it. "Phoenix. _Apparently." _I said surprised that he hadn't brought up what I was saying before. "Apparently?" he asked, curiosity seeping into his voice. "It's a long story." "I'm sure I can keep up." "I'm sure you can, but you might not like what you hear." "How so?" he pondered, mainly to himself, but I answered anyway. "As I said before, it's a long story!" he turned his head considering this and looking quite frustrated. So I continued. "I'll tell you one day. Soon. I'm not ready yet, I hope Bella doesn't mind." I said the last bit too myself. He stared at me in confusion.

"How do you know about us?" he didn't demand an answer he just asked. Like it didn't really matter. I sighed. "Seriously, give up Robert. NO! I mean _EDWARD!" _I practically screamed the last bit. I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED EDWARD, ROBERT! AHH! That was embarrassing. "Sorry, old habits." I said as an excuse. Note to self: don't call Edward, Robert EVER! I was cringing in every way except on the outside. I was trying to make it look like nothing unusual had happened. What a waste of time! Edward just stared.

After a couple of minutes of him staring and me trying not to laugh at my stupidity, Edward's body went stiff again. As I expected. The period must have been almost up. The bell rang and he shot out the door. As I expected. I followed slowly, not looking forward to gym.


End file.
